


Your Image

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Wank Week, Prompt 6 - Defilement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: All Edelgard had to hand was the painting she'd made of Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Your Image

Edelgard typically housed a concern for the quality of her work, but she had to admit a certain level of pride to the portrait she had painted of Byleth. It bore a likeness enough that each time she glanced it, a blush crawled to her cheeks. She could scarcely fathom her teacher’s response at the portrait - surely she would be mortified. That being said, Byleth could be no more harrowed at the painting than Edelgard would be at her discovery of it. 

She traced a finger tentatively over the dried oils, running the line of Byleth’s cheek to the tip of her chin, sighing a wistful sigh. Her former teacher had become something of a tether to her - keeping her from straying down a dark path. She had confessed once that without her guidance, she feared that she would become a ruler with a frozen heart. 

She had never felt warmth like she did in Byleth’s company. 

How she wished she could feel the touch of skin in place of paint. Edelgard felt her heart flutter. The concept of inviting Byleth in had crossed her mind many times. To an extent, the portrait was almost a substitute for her company - it was the closest she could get to her. Often she longed for contact, to rest in the grip of the ex-mercenary’s arms. 

But Edelgard wanted more than just the comfort of cuddles. Staring at the painting, her attention turned to her lips. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss Byleth. Would her lips be soft? Likely not. She was often so engrossed in work and tactics, and Edelgard could swear she’d seen her worry at her lip often. They would be chapped. The oils beneath her fingers were slightly bumpy from the brush strokes - would that be what it was like? 

And what would they feel like against her own? Would she kiss with the same fierceness in which she fought, or take things slow and sweet? Edelgard shivered as she dreamt a path of kisses ambling from her mouth and down her neck, to her chest and--

She whimpered a touch, having reduced herself down to a hand between her thighs. This had been a painting made from admiration, adoration - to masturbate like a horny teenager to it was beyond shameful. To defile her work as such should have been easy to deny the urge of. 

Yet, it was oddly enticing. A throb of exhibitionistic thrill wrought her when she considered Byleth catching her at it. Edelgard squirmed against her palm, teeth digging into her lip. She couldn’t help but fall into the idea of Byleth taking over, chastising her for being as silly as to get off to her image when she was there all along. The fantasy easily pushed her over the edge.

She doubted she’d ever look at the painting the same way again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a little shorter than I would have wanted, but today has just been one of those days!
> 
> Find me on twitter @woofskaya


End file.
